Something Yet to learn
by IzzyPuff
Summary: Being the complete failure in life, and growing up to be a full adult and following everyone's expectations Tsuna had never thought they're be any redemption from this form of life. That is until he met the man with the green eyes.
1. Prolouge

**Title:** Something Yet to learn  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> Clearly I do not own Reborn. If I did...  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, 27all?, Maybe Gen?  
><strong>RatingWarning:** T, No Warnings as of yet, AU,  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Being the complete failure in life, and growing up to be a full adult and following everyone's expectations Tsuna had never thought they're be any redemption from this form of life. That is until he met the man with the green eyes.

**PROLOUGE**

* * *

><p>A loud sigh could be from Tsunayoshi Sawada. His gaze turned frantically at buildings to the cheap watch that wrapped around his slender wrist. Either way each reported the same thing, it was nearly nine o clock. The train even with Tsunayoshi's terrible sense of measurement knew it that the train station was at too far distance to catch the train in time. He begin to grumble dragging his suitcase across the pavement.<p>

As far as Tsunayoshi was concerned his life was literally a failure and lived to the expectations of around him. As a child he was a bright eyed kid with a large smile, that was a bit slow and clumsy but made up with his large heart. As he grew up he transformed into a complete loser, who had no skills whatsoever academically, artistically, or athletically. He was that "kid" the one everyone would pick on verbally or physically. Because of this social standing, no one dared to befriend the notorious "Dame Tsuna". Being convinced they were going to get pick on, or in fear they'd get stuck with Tsuna's own reputation. Thus Tsuna was without friends for his whole high school and middle school experience. But it didn't really affect Tsuna, who was far accustomed to this way of life.

As high school dragged on he had lived up to everyone's expectations of Dame Tsuna barely passing high school with his mediocre grades. Tsuna had also mostly played video games in his free time which appeared to be the only consolidation in his life. With the mediocre grades not to even mention the exams, he wasn't accepted into a top notch college, and instead went to the local community college and eventually graduated. Then he ended up just like thousands of Japanese men working at small small no name office, that job's only real requirement was to be able to read or write. Which Tsuna would spend in a cubicle typing away on the computer for eight hours.

The pay wasn't great. The income could barley afford an apartment, which in the end Tsuna had ended up losing his apartment, and had ended up still living with his mother. The final ultimate act of shame that defined Tsuna's failure of a life.

His love life was not any better. Just as everyone expected Tsuna could never keep a girlfriend, despite the fact he was close to keeping one on two occasions. It was a well known enough fact that Tsuna had a large crush on Kyoko Sasagawa. Surprisingly enough Tsuna's affections for his high school crush were actually returned, and she had shown hint after hint of affections. Although Tsuna's own lack of confidence had stopped him from mustering enough courage to even tell Kyoko. Kyoko who eventually realized Tsuna was never going to make a move ended up dating some guy or another, and eventually left for a top notch college joining a friend. Rumor had it soon after that she had either became a police woman or ended up as a social worker.

The second opportunity had come to him a few years later in college, when he gave up on the notion that he could even talk to Kyoko, and met a girl named Alice. Alice a foreigner, had shown affection to despite his glaring imperfections (even finding it adorable). And Tsuna not wanting to make the same mistake as he made with Kyoko (who he had learned later from Hana, that Kyoko was indeed interested) admitted his feelings also. But the two had never gotten past a date, both being too shy to make any further moves. After college the two went their separate ways. Alice moving back to America where she became a doctor, and Tsuna as his current position as a failure.

But it didn't really matter Tsuna was already used to things like this.

As Tsuna was pushed out of his miserable reflection of his life, he continued to walk finding himself in an dark alley. He glanced around realizing it was at least thirty minutes pass his train arrival. He immediately blamed all the extra work that was forced upon him that night by his boss. _Just great now I have to sleep in those bullet hotels. _Tsuna thought thinking of the small cramped cheap room he'd have to sleep in tonight, and how exactly he was going to explain this to his mother.

He continued to walk in, lost in thoughts, suddenly bumping into a large figure.

"**Don't move." **he could hear a voice growl. Tsuna begin to shiver against his control. Despite what the figure had said, Tsuna had decided to try to sprint away.

"**I said don't move." **the voice growled, this time making physical contact with Tsuna, now squeezing his arm tightly to prove his point. _Just great I'm going to get killed. Because I'm getting mugged and I have nothing on hand. _

"_hieee"_ Tsuna squeaked against his own will, immediately being muffled by the hand of the figure who was currently threatening him. With an exceeding fear growing, despite his efforts to calm himself, Tsuna closed his eyes his breath now slow from difficulty breathing. He could hear a mumble, the words he could catch being "teme" and "that's". Then he could the distinct sound of a gunshot. He opened his eyes to see a man on the floor bleeding from the chest. He turned to his previous threat, immediately surprised that he shot at that man instead of him. Was it perhaps because the man was protecting him, or was he just killing any witnesses?

"Don't you dare repeat anything you've just seen got it?"

"A-alright." Tsuna shook nervously, even if Tsuna was at the same height and probably could take him if he had a gun. The man just to reenforce his seriousness, suddenly whipped out dynamite out of nowhere and held it near him threateningly. As soon as he was satisfied that Tsuna would keep his mouth shut, the tall man disappeared, leaving the distinct smell of cigarette all over Tsuna' s clothing. Tsuna still a bit shaken just stood there thinking about the man. He was a tall man, with gray hair despite the fact he was Tsuna's age. He was also a foreigner which left Tsuna in a bit of confusion. Why the hell would a foreigner be in an alley shooting people? But whatever, clearly Tsuna's main concern at the moment was where he was going to stay tonight. He moaned in usual fashion, seemed to already forget about that incident, and began to search for the nearest "bullet hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I'm not really sure where this story will lead into. It may end up into a 27all...or a supernatural murder mystery. I will go where the keyboard and pen leads me. If you like it so far, please review. I warn ahead of time I'm a very infrequent updater.


	2. Expectation

**Title:** Something Yet to learn

**Disclaimers:** If I did... perhaps Hibari would be an Ottomen. Or...  
><strong>WarningsRating: **T, No Warnings as of yet, AU,  
><strong>Characters, Pairings:<strong> Tsunayoshi Sawada, Mukuro Rokudo,  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Being the complete failure in life, and growing up to be a full adult and following everyone's expectations Tsuna had never thought they're be any redemption from this form of life. That is until he met the man with the green eyes.

**Expectation**

* * *

><p>Tsuna came trudging in the first bullet hotel that had graced his eyes. The man at the reception desk didn't even bash an eyelash at the arrival of the new patron. The man instead turned to the shady magazine that lied on his desk. To Tsuna's dismay,the man began to distract himself with the pages within. A few moments later he could feel the stares of someone, and looked up to see the brunette.<p>

He was used to the hundred or so businessmen signing in at this time of night. But strangely enough the brunette just stood there glossy eyed at him liked either he didn't know what to do. Or he was in some other world unknown to the man.

"Sir, ya want a room right?"

"Ah yeah. I was just lost in thought..." he muttered looking at the floor. The man just stared at Tsuna. Then with a sudden annoyance he looked at the man in reception, "So how much will this room cost me?"

"1659 yen." _At least it's cheaper than the last place. _Tsuna sighed, searching in his pockets for his wallet, and the spare cash he had in hand. Finding the wallet he opened it up to find a strange yellow piece of paper stuffed inside. He glanced over the paper, seeing that a phone number was scrawled on it, and the words SHITTE IRU (KNOW). The piece of paper had intrigued him. He began to wonder if the European foreigner had perhaps had sneaked it into his wallet. Or had he picked up from some meeting he had forgotten about? It was probably just some junk advertisement. Either way Tsuna didn't think too much about it, and just reached for the money to pay the man.

Swiftly the man grabbed the money out of his hands, which was quite surprising because the man's arm was so beefy.

"Your room is 275"

He threw the keys to Tsuna, who had in course in Dame Tsuna fashion had missed the keys and they clanked against the floor. Tsuna bend down to pick up the keys he had dropped. But instead of the metallic touch of the keys, his hands found itself feeling something warm. He looked up only to hit his head against an unknown person's onyx head. Whoever it was just groaned in response, rubbing his head in annoyance.

He looked down at Tsuna, who just stared blankly back at him especially at his cerulean eyes, and held the keys in front of his face."I believe this is yours." he answered in a matter of the fact fashion, before getting up and walking away from the notable clumsy person. Tsuna could feel a sudden swish of air as the man walked away.

Tsuna watched as the man's long hair bounced off his back, as he walked. He was amazed to see someone actually have that much hair. It probably was a pain to take care of, wasting a lot of hair products. Who would even waste their money on something they could easily cut off? But looking at the expensive clothing on the man, the foreigner most likely had the money to waste on such a useless expense.

Just as the foreigner had gotten out of sight ,Tsuna began to walk to his room, searching amongst the many numbers that graced his eyes. After a few moments he could catch his number among the doors. The big metallic numbers of 275 shone brightly on the door, and below it a traditional lock was mounted against imitation gold plating on the door. He inserted the key into the door's lock, waiting for the click of the lock. But of course having the luck of a Dame,Tsuna could not manage to open the door.

He tried inserting the key the other way figuring he had opened the door the wrong way. But the door would not budge, as he reached for the knob twisting it around. He pulled on the knob once again hoping that the door was just acting up. But still the door did not move. After a period of time Tsuna began to groan in annoyance. It be embarrassing if he actually had to walk to the manger to ask for help to open the door. He placed his hand on the knob and tried again. As if the door could sense his distress the door seem to suddenly open.

He looked at his surroundings eyes catching nothing interesting just the usual hotel commodities: a cheap tv, a nightstand probably stuffed with a few hotel pamphlets, a small queen-size bed, a cheap lamp that looked like it was picked out of a discount store, and a small arm chair in the far right of the room. Almost immediately Tsuna turned to the bed. It had been a long day. Tsuna had far too much difficulty with annoying coworkers, and had to work hours far past overtime. Not to mention he merely got mugged in an alley, by some insane foreigner.

Staring at the roof, he closed his eyes, letting sleep take over his exhausted self...

* * *

><p><em>He was running, in some unknown place. He watched as a flash of light hit the ground. As the light hit the ground upon impact Tsuna was forcefully thrown back. He got up rubbing his head from the pain, feeling something warm. Tsuna pulled his hand back, noticing right away the blood that was on his hands. He shivered a bit probably from pain. He continued to walk on, noticing a large crater in the ground. Tsuna walked closer to further inspect it. It was a large crater, that at least was a mile deep. <em>

_Tsuna tried not to get so close to the edge, as he looked toward the bottom of the crater. At the bottom of the crater he could see a small pale boy, who strangely enough had his forehead lit on fire. The boy's face was pulled into a glare, as if he was having difficulty with something. As he stared at the little boy longer, he noticed something right away something that disturbed him._

_The little boy- no the small teen looked exactly like him, when he was younger. And yet weirdly enough he had his forehead on fire, by some unknown means._

_He looked around the crater to see a group of people quite a distance away from the crater, watching with exasperated and tense faces. Tsuna quickly registered it was a battle scene. He could hear a loud __cackling voice far above his head, and noticed what appeared to be a completely white angel in purple clothing in the sky. _

"_What are those wings?The flames are that intense they're taking forms as wings?:" He watched as the younger version of himself demand, to the other man._

"_This wing isn't some ordinary flame. It's a symbol." The angel turned to him in a smirk._

"_..." His younger self had no response for what was spoken. _

"_It's a symbol that I'm a being above humans,proof I am something more." Tsuna stared at the angelic figure in shock. Who was this conceited bastard and why was he even fighting someone so much younger than him? Yet the scene had felt familiar, giving Tsuna a sense of __Déjà vu. _

_But Tsuna knew that such a impossible thing could never happen. _

_Or could it?_

_No this had to be a dream._

* * *

><p>He woke up groggily, "What a weird dream," Tsuna muttered under his breath. After a few moments as he looked blankly at the room only fragments of the dream remained with him. He still remembered an angelic figure, and a younger version of himself with flames on his head. But figuring it was just a dream he disregarded any further meaning.<p>

He glanced at the clock showing it was already 7:54. He knew he had to quickly get dressed if he didn't want to be late and get yelled at again. But his stomach was growling. He had skipped dinner not having any money, and also because he was exhausted. Now his stomach seemed to be demanding food. He looked around for a pamphlet, finding one in a drawer. The hotel room pamphlet had the usual breakfast items. But having only 577 yen, he could only get something small like maybe a bagel, and and a coffee.

He picked up the phone dialing the number of the service.

"Alright can I have a bagel, and a small coffee?"

He could hear sudden laughter on the other end of the phone. Did he dial the wrong number, and call some freak?

"Alright Dame it's at your door." The voice answered, almost if the voice was smirking at the other end.

"H-hello who is this? What's it my door?"

"Your order of course. You wanted a bagel right?"

Tsuna just held the phone. The creep now was acting normal, when minutes ago he was laughing hysterically? And he called him Dame...Didn't that mean the stranger had somehow knew him? Was it a prank, but how the hell did they know where he was staying?

"Oh and Dame, It appears you ran into one of our men the previous day, the smoking-baka. On ninth's behalf I'm formally apologizing for his subordinate's behavior. But do keep his warning serious, and don't you dare tell a soul."

"Who are you?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Beep. Tsuna could hear the familiar hang up of the phone. He dropped the phone down curious to see what awaited him at the door. He opened the door to see a tray with a steaming bagel, and a cup of coffee.

Well whoever the weirdo was, at least he gave him his order. Though Tsuna couldn't help wonder if the coffee was drugged. Pushing the coffee aside, he went downstairs with bagel in his mouth. It was probably at least eight-twenty by now. If he didn't want make the yelling worse, he better had get his ass over to his office. Groaning he went down the stairs and headed for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **When I'm hungry it appears that I can write a lot of words, and ideas seem to flow. Anyway I'm still not sure where this story will lead. I have a scene planned at the park with a certain baseball baka...

Dream scene was fun as hell, it's based off Chapter 275, I was skimming over it again wow it's been awhile. But even though the fight was so short, geez Byakuran had awesome lines. Sorry loves I am a big 100 fan.

Thanks for the story alert, reviews, and favorites it's my motivation. I'm glad to see some familiar faces amongst this list. 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Breathless02, GoFusaeGo, 4everFanfiction


End file.
